Vampires Don't Exist
by Portal-girl
Summary: Kris is obsessed with the supernatural. She and her family have just moved to Hokkaido. She meets a boy named Erin, who is a vampire. But when Kris tells her family, not even her stepbrother Kurama will believe her. But her family is not the only problem.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Notes: I hope you all had a Happy Halloween!

Vampires Don't Exist

Kristine Summers sat in the back of her dad's red Ford pick-up truck. She was surrounded by furniture, which was being moved to their new house in Hokkaido. She would be sitting up front with her father, Toshiro, but her stepmother Shiori was there. Thus, Kris was stuck in the truck bed with her stepbrother Suichi. Kris was glad to be leaving Tokyo though. She didn't have any friends, and she had never liked their house. The only thing she would miss was Hatari, the ghost of a Feudal Era samurai who lived in their attic. Kris was practically obsessed with the supernatural, but no one believed her. Only Suichi believed any of the things she said, and it was only things about ghosts and demons. Kris had waist-length black hair and unusual blood red eyes. She didn't like going outside, so she was slightly pale compared to most other people. She also had unusually sharp canines. She wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, along with a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. Suichi, on the other hand, wore a white t-shirt that had 'Fox-Boy' written on the front in red letters and a pair of blue jeans. Toshiro had married Suichi's mother last spring. Kris was glad no one knew that she was related to Suichi Minamino. No one at Meiou High had even known she was there. But she did still have a thing for her new stepbrother. The truck pulled up in front of a huge white mansion with enormous grounds. It was three stories, plus attic and basement. Kris and Suichi jumped out of the truck bed. Suichi helped his father bring things inside, while Shiori went inside to unpack. Kris decided to explore the grounds.

Kris had searched everywhere but the gardens, in the hopes of finding something creepy. Like a corpse or a werewolf. All she had found was a bunch of bats and some cobwebs. Oh, and lots of dust. The sun had just gone down as she reached the gardens. They were beautiful, even if it was dark. She had just about given up by this time too. Kris looked up to see the first star.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," she easily recited the childish poem. "I know this is childish, but I wish to meet, oh, a vampire, or something. And make it a real one, please." Kris watched the star for a minute, then cracked up. "Yeah, right! Like that wish will come true! Local legends are never true. Too bad, though. I wish I really could meet a vampire. I know they're out there, somewhere." She walked off towards the house.

"Oh crap. Now I'm lost." Kris looked around. She was in the gardens again. It had been nearly an hour, and she had gotten herself lost. "Hey! Is anyone out here?" No response. "Hello?" Still nothing. "I give up." She turned around and ran right into someone. Kris fell backwards and landed hard on her rear. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry Miss." Kris looked up. A young man wearing all black stood before her. His hair was black with white tips, and his eyes were bright crimson. He looked like he hadn't seen the sun for at least a week. He held out his hand and pulled Kris to her feet.

"No, it was my fault. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."

"I don't recall ever seeing you before. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah. My family just moved here from Tokyo."

"I see. What's your name, Miss?"

"Kristine Summers. I prefer to go by Kris. And you are?"

"Erin Karagi. Is Kris what your friends call you?"

"I don't exactly have any friends. Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Why is that?"

"You'll think I'm a freak too, if I tell you."

"Try me."

"I believe in ghosts, demons, and all that is supernatural."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"Apparently."

"Well, do you believe in the Undead?"

"Of course. My mother was killed by a vampire."

"I'm very sorry. You know, I know a few vampires." Kris looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Good friends of mine. Would you like to meet them?"

"I would, but I have to get home. I'm kinda lost."

"The mansion is about thirty feet north of here."

"Thanks." Kris began to walk off, but Erin grabbed her arm.

"Can I see you again?"

"I guess so. Is tomorrow at noon okay?"

"Uh, not really. But midnight is good."

"Okay. I'll meet you here tomorrow night. Maybe you can introduce me to your vampire friends."

"You mean my brothers and sisters? Sure."

"You mean you're a vampire too?"

"Well, yes." Kris grinned.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow night, Erin."

"It's a date." Kris smiled and ran off towards the house.

Kris sat at the table, eating her dinner quietly. Her father was giving her weird looks.

"So," he asked, "How was your day, Kris? Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah. A guy named Erin. He's a vampire."

"She says with a smile," Suichi whispered. Shiori gave him a look that said 'be nice'.

"Oh?" Shiori was smiling. "Is this Erin boy cute?"

"I guess so. I have a date with him tomorrow night at midnight."

"Midnight? Isn't that a little late?"

"He's a vampire. He can't go out during the day."

"Princess, vampires don't exist." Kris stood up, nearly toppling her chair.

"May I be excused?" Without an answer, she went off to bed.

"You okay?" Kris looked up. Suichi was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm fine, _Kurama_."

"Not funny, Kris. And if Toshiro and Shiori find out, they'll send me to the Funny Farm. And they'd probably send you with me."

"I know, I know. It's not like I'd tell them that you're a demon."

"Good. Now, back to my question. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I highly doubt that." Kurama sat down next to Kris on her bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No one believes me."

"That's because you insist that vampires are real."

"They are. And Erin is one of them."

"Kris, I'm a demon. I think I would know if vampires were real."

"They exist! And if you don't believe me, you can come with me tomorrow night."

"Kris, just get some sleep. And stop chasing after these fantasies of yours."

"But one of them lives in my house."

"This place isn't haunted."

"That's not what I meant, Fox-boy."

"I'm not even going to ask." Kurama walked to the door. "Goodnight." As he left, Kris heard him whisper 'Vampires don't exist.'

So, what do you think of the first chapter? I know my Halloween fic is late. I'm sorry. I'll try and finish this one, too. I kinda don't want to leave in hanging until next year. Well, at least I got the first chapter up on Halloween. I started writing it this morning. I know it's kinda crappy, but that's because it was really rushed. Happy Halloween! Oh, and R/R! Ja ne!


	2. 2 My Boyfriend Is A Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. I do own Toshiro, Kris, Erin, Kode(pronounced 'Cody'), Sam, and any other vampires in this fanfic.

Notes: It took me forever to get the story posted, because there was a problem on Stupid thing. And error screen popped up after every thing that I typed in the 'summary' box. Basically, after each letter, number, period, comma, or whatever, an error popped up. It got annoying, cuz my computer profile has a YYH theme. When an error pops up, it has Botan saying "Botan's my name!" You have no idea how annoying that is after it's repeated thirty or forty times in a row.

Yay! I got reviews! And the day after I posted the first chapter, too! Thanks for reading, KaraKurama! gives Kurama plushies

Sapphire Angel, sorry about how badly the first chapter was put together. I've been out of sync for a long time. I've even been slacking off on my books! The reason: My art! I'm taking a drawing class and I love doing random sketches and collages. Plus, I'm writing a comic. And the last chapter was a little rushed anyways. I'll try and make it better. Hopefully, within the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing! gives Kurama plushies

Vampires Don't Exist

Chapter 2: My Boyfriend Is A Vampire

Kris finished tying her sheets together. She was only on the second floor, so she could make it down. Her father had locked the door. It was nearly midnight when she tossed her sheets-rope out the window. She was determined not to miss her date. Besides, she wanted to meet these other vampires. She climbed out the window and down the sheets, which was extremely hard, seeing as she was wearing a skirt. She touched down on the grass and ran towards the gardens. She didn't normally wear skirts, but Erin's the one who had said it was a date. Along with the black knee-length skirt, Kris wore a red t-shirt under her black jacket. She also had black boots, and her shades.

Kris looked around the garden. There was no sign of anyone—living or dead. Kris sighed.

"He stood me up." Kris turned to leave. "I should've known better than to trust the word of a vampire."

"Is that so?" Kris looked up. Erin stood before her.  
"I didn't think you were gonna show up," Kris said quietly.

"I am known for keeping my word. I'm sorry I was late. I had a few… problems. My brother Kode was bothering me about getting a girlfriend."

"It's okay. My dad locked my bedroom door, and I had to climb out my second-story window down a rope made of sheets."

"You did that in a skirt?" Erin asked in slight awe.

"It's no big deal. I've done it a million times before."

"I've never known a girl who could do that. You're amazing, Kris." Erin took a step closer. Kris backed up. You could tell she was nervous. After all, she was on a date with a vampire.

"Th-thanks," Kris stuttered.

"Would you like to meet the others?"

"Others?" Kris's fear vanished. "Other vampires?"

"Of course. And don't worry, I won't let them eat you."

"Thanks Erin. You're the best!" Erin smiled and picked her up bridal style. Kris turned a lovely powder pink color.

"You're much too cute to eat," Erin whispered, making Kris turn bright red. He lifted off of the ground. Kris gasped and hugged Erin tightly. She didn't want to fall. Erin smiled.

Erin looked down at the girl in his arms. She was asleep. He smiled. Kris was quite pretty. He was tempted to bite her, to make her his. But he couldn't. Erin had promised to protect her. And he would.

"Kris," he whispered, "We're here. Wake up." Kris opened her eyes. Almost immediately, her hand went to the side of her neck. "Don't worry. I didn't bite you. I was tempted to, though. You're so cute when you're sleeping."

"Very funny, Erin," Kris said, looking around the stone room. It was nearly empty, with a few scattered pieces of furniture, a couple of tapestries, and a large stone fireplace. Aside from a very large wooden door at one end of the room, the only exits were a couple of windows.

"I was being serious," Erin stated. "I really was tempted to bite you. But, I promised to protect you, so I couldn't. Believe me, it takes a lot of self control not to bite a pretty girl."

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

"Where are they?" Kris asked. "Where are the other vampires?"

"Erin!" A voice rang through the corridor as the door banged open. Kris jumped. A (seemingly) young man stood in the doorway. His hair was silver and went halfway down his back. His eyes were crimson, like Erin's, but colder, and not as comforting. He wore a simple white button-up shirt and black pants, with the stereotypical black cape. He was quite handsome. He walked up to Erin.

"Hello, Kode," Erin said calmly.

"Erin, what are you thinking?!" Kode did not look pleased. "You brought a mortal here!"

"Yes, Kode. Kris is a mortal."

"Please tell me she's dinner. I'm starving." Kode advanced. Kris screamed and Erin grabbed her, pulling her away from Kode.

"She's not for eating, Kode." Erin glared at his friend. There was acid in his tone.

"Forgive me," said Kode. "I did not know this girl was your bride."

"I never said that."

"Then why am I not permitted to eat her, Erin?"

"She's…"

"Tell him the truth," Kris whispered.

"She's my girlfriend," Erin said. Kris turned bright red, muttering something along the lines of 'That's not what I meant'. After a moment, Kode doubled over laughing.

"You're dating a mortal?" he laughed.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"She's a human! That's what's wrong!"

"I love her, Kode." Kris stared at Erin in astonishment. _He loves me?_ Kareth was still laughing.

"Erin," Kris asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Erin said, slightly embarrassed. "I do love you, Kris."

"We only met yesterday!"

"It was love at first sight. If that were not the case, you would be a vampire now."

"Oh…"

"Erin…" Kode's voice was dangerously low. "Get away from that human. She has no place among the Undead."

"I say otherwise," Erin growled back.

"You're a fool, Erin. She'll betray you one day. You'll wake up and fine her with a mortal man. And she'll send a Hunter to find us!"

"She doesn't even know any Hunters, Kode! And I trust Kris. She wouldn't betray me. Or us. From this day forward, Kristine Summers is a friend to the vampires of this castle."

"You are blinded by her," Kode said, before storming out. Erin smiled.

So what if I _like_ being blind?" He turned to Kris, and his grin faded. Kris was slightly pale, and shaking. Erin held her and checked her for bite marks. He let out a sigh of relief when he found none.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked.

"I'm okay," Kris said, color returning to her cheeks. "It's just that I haven't slept much since I arrived in Hokkaido. I guess I'm just tired." Erin held her closely and looked into her eyes. Kris was still pale, except for her cheeks, which were candy apple red.

"Lack of sleep does not do that for quite a while," he said.

"Kode scared me a bit," Kris admitted. "And this whole thing is kind of overwhelming."

"_That_ would explain it." Erin's smile returned. "Just be sure to get more sleep. Otherwise, I _will_ make you a Creature of the Night." Kris giggled. It was then that she realized that Erin was holding her. She blushed and stood up.

"Didn't you say there were a lot of other vampires here?" she asked.

"I did," Erin replied, curious as to why she was asking.

"All I've seen so far is Kode. You two were yelling pretty loudly. Someone had to have heard you, and yet no one came to investigate. I find that kind of odd."

"Well, Kris, we are odd. Kode and I are always fighting. He just doesn't like me because I'm older than he is."

"I don't see how anyone could hate you," Kris stated. "You're just that kind of guy." Erin grinned.

"Then why don't you tell me what _you_ think of me?" Kris went very pink.

"Do I really have to answer?" she asked. Erin wrapped his arms around Kris.

"The color of your face tells me what I wish to know." He leaned down and kissed her. Kris was surprised for a moment, then found herself enjoying her position. Erin may have been a vampire, but he did have a heart. He was cold, as though he had just come inside from a snowstorm. Kris knew that he wasn't alive, but she didn't' care anymore. Erin released her from the kiss. He was smiling, and so was she.

"I love you, Erin." Kris kissed him again. A young woman in the corner smirked. She had dishwater blond hair, which fell down to her waist. Her eyes were violet, and had once been a bright blue. She wore a black tank top and tight black jeans. She looked like a normal teenager, except for her eyes. And her skin was pale, like Erin's. As a matter of fact, she resembled Erin quite a bit.

"Erin…" Her voice was dark and melodious. "Erin…" Erin looked beyond Kris, towards the young lady who had spoken. Kris saw fear in his eyes and turned around. The lady emerged from the shadows and walked towards them. "Is this the girl you've chosen?" she asked. "Is this your bride, Erin?" She shook her finger. "Your father will not like you kissing her before she is one of us. You know how he dislikes humans."

"Kris is not going to become a vampire," Erin said. Kris knew that he was trying to be brave, but she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Then why are you kissing her?" the young woman asked. "Do you love her, Erin?" Erin nodded. The lady turned to Kris. "He called you Kris, so I will assume that is your name." Kris nodded shakily. "If I were you, I would leave now, and stay away from Erin."

"Why?" Kris knew that this was her own voice speaking, but she could not control it.

"Because…" Sadness flickered across the lady's face. "You do not want to make the same mistake that I did. If I had not made that mistake, we would not be hated so." Kris turned to Erin, wondering if he would tell her what the lady was talking about. His eyes were distant, and sorrow filled them. Kris took a cautious step towards the lady.

"Who are you?" she asked. Erin snapped back to reality, and the lady smirked.

AN: That's it. Yes, I'm giving you a cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHA! cough Sorry, I have a cold. Never try to laugh evilly when you have a cold. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Oh, and I've added something. I'll tell you what it is next chapter. Ja ne!


	3. 3 Meet the Folks

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. I do own Toshiro, Kris, Erin, Kode(pronounced 'Cody'), Sam, and any other vampires in this fanfic. Well, except for one of them. There is one vampire who I do not own.

Notes: Thank you for you guys who are reviewing! You guys are awesome! gives plushies to Rose Whip Lash, KaraKurama, crazy-punk-gurl, Danie, and Lintered And thanks to crazy-punk-girl for the well-wishing. I do feel a lot better now. Oh, and Danie, she won't necessarily be bitten. Thanks for reviewing, you guys!

Well, anyways, there's been a little bit of a change in the story line. For those of you who've read the summary since the second chapter was posted, I've made this fanfic a crossover with Van Helsing. I've been watching that movie recently, and I love it! I have one more thing to say before you continue the fic. Dracula's a bishie!

3. Meet the Folks

"Who are you?" Kris asked. Erin snapped back to reality, and the lady smirked.

"My name is Lady Sarah Carrigan," she said. "Or, it was, until 120 years ago."

"What happened?" Kris asked, curiosity taking over.

"I was a normal girl, living in England. It was 1892. I was a lady of nobility. Then I found an abandoned castle. I moved in, ignoring the warnings of the villagers. They warned of vampires. I thought it was just a silly superstition. But then I found him in my castle. He was extremely handsome, though a little over the top. I loved him. Even after I found out what he really was. I wanted to be with him. So much so that I became like him. Our children thrive in this castle. They have for a hundred years, at least."

"Lady Sarah," Kris asked, "Who are your children?"

"All who live in this castle. And Erin is the eldest."

"You're… you're Erin's mother?"

"Yes. And I fear that my lord would not approve of his eldest son falling in love with someone who is to remain alive. But I like you, Kris. I will not tell him." Kris and Sarah shared a smile. Erin wasn't quite so pleased.

"Mother," he said, "With the subject of my argument with Kode only a few minutes ago, I would say that father knows there's a human here."

"Trust me, big brother. Daddy knows." The voice was female, and sounded young. She sounded about 15, though she was probably a lot older. She was blond, with deep crimson eyes. The girl was sitting in a corner of the room.

"Sam," Erin asked, "How do you know this?" The girl smiled.

"Because, he's on his way to meet this human who's captured your heart. I flew here, because I thought you might like a warning."

"Thank you," Erin said quietly. He turned to Kris. "If you like, I can take you home now." Kris smiled.

"Erin, you're really sweet," she said. "But your father is a vampire. I want to see him. Please, don't take me home just yet." Erin smiled.

"All right. And I'll protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me all the time, Erin." Kris was smiling. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Everyone heard the door open. "This is it," Kris said, taking a deep breath.

The man in the doorway was very handsome. He had long black hair, which was held back by a black clip. His eyes were dark. He wore all black, like a stereotypical vampire. He had a cloak on, so Kris couldn't see most of his outfit. All she knew was that it was black. Like Sarah had said, he was very handsome. He looked like he was in his mid- to late-twenties. Kris held onto Erin's shoulder. His father was quite intimidating, and there was something all too familiar about him.

"Erin, who is this girl?" he asked. His accent was thick, and Kris couldn't quite place it. Erin stepped forward.

"Her name is Kris," he said. His father smiled.

"She is beautiful. It is a shame she will not join us here." Erin was about to say something, but Kris stopped him. Erin's eyes were filled with terror as Kris stepped in front of him.

"Sir," she said, "it is an honor to meet you." Kris bowed. "You seem very familiar, though I am quite sure I have never met you before. Might I ask what your name is?" Erin's father smirked. Erin had his face hidden by one hand, as though he were embarrassed.

"Very well. I will tell you." Erin's father seemed pleased. "My name is Count Vladimir Dracula." With his accent, it sounded like he had said 'Draculia'. Kris could not find her voice. Her mouth hung slightly open as she stared at the man before her. She was slightly pale. She could place the accent, and she knew who this man was. Finally, she found her voice.

"You're Dracula?" He bowed, quite elegantly. Kris turned to Erin.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was a legend?" Erin looked at her sadly.

"I thought you would be afraid. Even the bravest Hunters fear the slightest mention of the name 'Dracula'." Kris frowned.

"I don't know anything about these 'Hunters' you keep talking about," she said, "But don't compare me to them. I have a love for the supernatural that is unrivaled, as far as I know. I've studied the legends of Count Dracula since I was ten years old. Vampires are my favorite creatures. Do you really think that I'd be afraid of meeting Dracula in person?" Erin blinked in surprise.

"If I had known all of that, I would have told you," he said. "But there's one thing that you lied about." He smirked. "You are afraid. Not much, but I can see it in your eyes." Kris smirked.

"The fear of embarrassing oneself is quite common, Erin. And it doesn't count as a fear. Not in today's society. I fear nothing."

"Is that so?" Dracula's voice was right behind her. Kris jumped.

"Not fair!" she cried. "You snuck up on me! That's cheating!" Dracula and Erin smirked. Sam was all-out laughing. Kris couldn't help but laugh with them.

"You have no intention of making her your bride?" Dracula asked. Erin blushed slightly.

"I never said that," he told his father. "I have no intention of biting her, but that doesn't mean that I have no intention of making her mine."

"It's not possible," said Sarah. "Not unless you were to become a human."

"There is a way," said Sam. "It's just that no one's ever cared to turn back before. No one knows where it is." Erin looked down at Kris, who was asleep in his arms. She had a contented smile on her face. Erin couldn't help but smile back.

"No matter how long it takes," he said, "I'll find it. I want to be with her."

"I wish you the best of luck, Erin," Sam said.

"Be careful," said Sarah.

"You will need all the luck you can get, if you're going to become human," Dracula said. Erin grinned.

"I don't need luck. I have Kris."

Kris opened her eyes. She was in her room. It was nearly sun-up, and Erin was standing by the window.

"Erin?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Why am I back in my room?"

"Because," Erin said, "There's something I need to find, and I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Erin, you actually expect me to stay behind?"

"Yes."

"What do you need to find?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? You can't come with me!" Erin sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt. And your family would be worried."

"I'll leave them a note."

"No, Kris. That's final." Kris pouted as Erin jumped out the window.

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. But I've gotta go, and at least you guys get another chapter. Usually, I don't update this quickly. I hope you all enjoy it! Ja ne! Portal-girl


End file.
